


Proving Loyalty

by badly_knitted



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, Ficlet, Gen, Loyalty, Season/Series 01, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: He may only be a temporary member of SG-1, but Teal’c is confident that it will soon become permanent.





	Proving Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



> He may only be a temporary member of SG-1, but Teal’c is confident that it will soon become permanent.

Teal’c is gratified; General Hammond has at last granted him the opportunity to serve earth in the company of new friends, the members of SG-1, albeit for a ‘trial period’. He understands what that means; he will be watched closely, his performance evaluated, before a decision is made as to whether or not he will be permitted to join the team, and Stargate Command as a whole, permanently.

It is fair; he must prove his worth to these new allies in the fight against the false gods. Were he in their place he would no doubt do the same, but he is not worried. He will gladly give them any information on the Goa’uld that he possesses, and he will stand beside all the people of earth in the battles to come. They will never have any cause to doubt his loyalty to them, and to this world, his new home. 

The hope of his people rests squarely now upon the shoulders of the Tau’ri, and he will do whatever he must to help free his people from oppression and slavery. He has already begun by turning his back on Apophis.

“I will serve the Tau’ri well and with honour,” he assures his teammates.

“Never doubted it for a moment, T,” O’Neill replies.

Teal’c inclines his head. This man is now his brother in arms, and Teal’c knows he has made the right choice. O’Neill is honourable, brave, and mighty, a great warrior; fighting alongside him will be a privilege. It may take the Tau’ri many years and many battles, but Teal’c is sure that one day the Jaffa, his people, will savour the taste of freedom, just as he now is.

The End


End file.
